Theodore D. Salvador
|sexuality=Demisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Gravity Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Tonotsuru |debut=The Gathering Storm |image gallery=yes }} Theodore D. Salvador (セオドア・D・サルバドル Seodoa Dī Sarubadoru), often just called Theo (セオ Seo) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where he is ranked seventh in strength. He also occupies the seventh seat on the Magic Council's board of directors. Appearance Theo is a tall, lean, scruffy and rough-looking young man presumed to be in his mid to late twenties. He has several prominent tattoo's across his body, most of which are on his upper torso. Though he is somewhat lanky and wiry, he does possess a fair amount of muscle. Personality Theo has a very calm and often emotionless demeanour and desires to speaks only when he wants to convey his thoughts. Relationships |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he prefers to use his magic, Loki is quite skilled with his sword. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of gravity. When performing Gravity Magic, the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity, the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles. Loki possesses a great deal of skill in the use of this magic and can apply it in various effective ways. *'Rise' (立上り Tachiagari): A large-scale spell, Loki *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): *'Gravity Blade' (重力刀 Gravito): One of Loki's more advanced spells, he channels his gravity magic through his blade, using it as a medium for producing large-scale gravitational waves. He can send these gravitational forces away by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He only use one of these at a time. *'Crush' (クラッシュ Kurasshu): Loki increases the gravity around a particular area and enveloping the target in a gravity field, greatly damaging the affected area, causing the ground to cave in and ripping the earth to pieces. He can force those affected to their knees and even damage their bodies, compressing them and contorting them into an unnatural shape causing them great pain. By exerting enough gravitational stress for their cardiovascular system to be unable to properly function, Loki can render his target unconscious. *'Push' (プッシュ Pusshu): *'Pull' (プル Puru): Assorted Others Equipment Tonotsuru (殿鶴 Gentle Crane): Loki carries with him a larger than average katana, called a nodachi. He is almost always seen carrying it in it's sheath, either slung over his shoulder or just held in his hand. It has an oblong-shaped hilt trimmed with short white fur, a purple grip with two white rings around it and a yellow pommel, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening Gallery Psymon.jpg|Theo's first outfit. Theotattos.png|Loki's tattooed body. Trafalgar D Water Law Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Loki's casual outfit. theonohat.jpg|Loki without a hat on. Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Trafalgar D. Water Law from the "One Piece" series.